Marine
Durable Fighter that can adapt to many roles an situations. Introduced as part of the original roster of 10 characters in 11/13/2013. Abilities This hero uses the Original System and the Alteration System. Z Crippling Slash: * Cost: 10 energy * Cooldown: 10 seconds * Slash the target area causing 75 damage in a radius of 1. * Enemies hit have their attack speed reduced by 50% and movement speed by 90% for 5 seconds. Alterations: * Deep Cut (5 Hero Points): Increases the duration of Crippling Slash by 20%. Increases the cost of Crippling Slash by 10 health. '' * ''Surgical Strike (5 Hero Points): Increases the damage of Crippling Slash by 100%. Decreases the radius of Crippling Slash by 50%. Q Critical Burst: * Cost: 35 energy * Cooldown: 15 seconds * Description: The marines fires a concentrated burst, dealing 300 damage and knocking back enemies in a line. Alterations: '' * ''Hollow Point (0 Hero Points): Reduces the knock back effect by 80%. * Double Tap (10Hero Points): Stores a second charge, but reduces its damage by 10%. * U-238 (10 Hero Points): Increases range by 14% and energy cost by 30% Grenade * Cost: 30 energy * Cooldown: None * Charges: 3 * Charge cooldown: 15 seconds * Description: Toss a grenade that knocks back all enemies in a radius of 2, dealing 200 damage. Has a brief stun, has a 1 second cast time aprox. Alterations: * Flashbang (10 Hero Points): Increases stun duration by 100% and cast time by 200% * Heavy Grenade (10 Hero Points): Increases the damage of grenade by 10%, reduces it's range by 30% W Stimpack: Speed * Cost: 15 energy * Cooldown: 20 seconds * Description: Increases attack speed by 100% and movement speed by 75% for 10 seconds. Alterations: '' * ''Trigger Happy(10 Hero Points): Increases the duration by 30% and its cost by 50HP. * Adrenaline (10 Hero Points): Increases the movement bonus by 5% and the damage received by 10%. Stimpack: Regen * Cost: 15 Energy * Cooldown: 20 Sconds * Description: Increases health regeneration by 20 and energy regeneration by 3 for 10 seconds. Alterations: * Recovery (10 Hero Points): Increases the health regeneration bonus of Stimpack: Regen by 300%. Decreases the duration of Stimpack: Regen by 50%. '' * ''Resistant (10 Hero Points): Increases damage resistance during Stimpack: Regen by 10%. Increases the cost of Stimpack: Regen by 100%. '' '''E' Combat Shield * Description: Increases health by 500 and armor by 5. Prevents movement speed from being reduced below the default. Alterations: * Regeneration (10 Hero Points): Increases the health regeneration of Combat Shield by 2. Decreases the energy regeneration with Combat Shied by 1. '' * ''Fortified Shield (10 Hero Points): Increases the maximum health bonus of Combat Shield by 200. Decreases the movement speed with Combat Shield by 10%. '' Calldown: Bunker * Cost: 20 Energy * Cooldown: 70 Seconds * Description: Calls down a Bunker at the target location. Allied units inside the Bunker are invulnerable to damage. ''Any Stats or Upgrades of the Marine also apply to the Bunker. '' ''Alterations * Neosteel (10 Hero Points): Increases the health of Calldown: Bunker by 500. Increases the cooldown of Calldown: Bunker by 50%. '' * ''Mounted Firearms (10 Hero Points): Units inside the Bunker have +2 attack range. Increases the cost of Calldown: Bunker by 50% health. '' '''R' Versatile * Description: Increases the Marine's damage by 30%, health and energy regeneration by 2 and attack range by 1. Alterations * Energy Focused (10 Hero Points): Increases the energy regeneration bonus of Versatile by 10%. Reduces the health regeneration bonus of Versatile by 10%. '' * ''Precision (10 Hero Points): Increases the attack range bonus of Versatile by 100%. Versatile decreases maximum health by 20%. '' Spray and Pray * Cost: 40 Energy * Cooldown: 40 Seconds * Description: For 30 seconds, each time the Marine attacks damage, resistance and attack speed are increased by 2%. Maximum of 15 stacks. ''Alterations * Rambo (10 Hero Points): Increases attack range per stack of Spray and Pray by 0.1. Decreases the movement speed per stack of Spray and Pray by 1%. '' * ''Big Guns (10 Hero Points): Increases the duration of Spray and Pray by 33%. Decreases attack speed during Spray and Pray by 15%. T Bullet Rain * Cost: 50 Energy * Cooldown: 120 Seconds * Description: The Marine shoots into the air for 2 seconds causing bullets to rain down in the target area dealing 500 damage over 5 seconds. Alterations * Bullet Shower (10 Hero Points): Increases the radius of Bullet Rain by 20%. Decreases the range of Bullet Rain by 16%. '' * ''Load Storm (10 Hero Points): Increases the duration of Bullet Rain by 20%. Increases the casting time of Bullet Rain by 100%. Rampage * Cost: 50 Energy * Cooldown: 120 Seconds * Description: For 15 seconds damage and attack speed is increased by 100%. Alterations * Expendables (10 Hero Points): Rampage will calldown 2 Marines (Cannot be controlled). Increases the cost of Rampage by 200 Health. '' * ''Overkill (10 Hero Points): Increases the duration of Rampage by 33%. Decreaes the attack speed bonus of Rampage by 50%. Category:Heroes